


future Lit

by Sterek_destiel254



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 8





	future Lit

Jess watches from the bedroom door as Rory sits on their bed typing away at her laptop with determination and speed. 

She’s so focused that she doesn’t even notice that he’s there.

Jess is so proud of her for following her dreams. After working on Obama’s campaign trail she got a lot of job offers for her well and beautifully written pieces that she had trouble deciding but she had always dreamed of working for The Times so when they offered she jumped at the chance. 

She was worried about what it would do to their relationship as they had been already doing long distance while she was on the campaign trail but Jess talked to Matt and Chris and they agreed he could work from New York with monthly meetings in Philly and this also gave him a chance to write his new book. 

Two months after the campaign trail ended, Luke and Lorelai got married with Rory and Jess being Bestman and Maid of Honor before Jess and Rory moved to New York together to start the next chapter of their lives.

That was a year ago and Jess had just come back from his monthly meeting in Philly. He goes for a week but sometimes it can be shorter or longer depending on what’s happening. 

Jess smiles at his girlfriend before going to his Chester draws and grabbing a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt from the wardrobe, ready to take a shower. 

“Jess!” Rory says as his back is turned “How long have you been home?” 

“5 minutes or so. You were so focused and looked so adorable” Jess replies turning around to face her with a smile.

“How did it go in Philly?” Rory asks 

“It went ok. Matt and Chris are happy with everything and I was able to see some of the authors myself. They're also happy with the progress of my next book and think we can get it out by Christmas” Jess replies walking to the bed 

“That’s great. Did you have a nice time with the boys?” Rory asks 

“I did. I even met Matt’s new girlfriend” Jess says before laughing at the event as it plays in his mind.

“How is she?” Rory asks curiously

“She’s nice. She’s perfect for Matt. They remind me of us and your mom and Luke” Jess answers. 

“How so?” Rory asks 

“They just fit. They understand each other better than anyone else and connect on so many levels” Jess replies 

“I’m glad he found someone. How’s Chris' wife and son?” Rory asks 

“Julia is well and Miles is now walking and started talking more. It's both cute and funny to watch” Jess says “I’m going to have a shower and was thinking we could order out tonight and maybe watch a movie” 

“Sounds good, I’m going to finish my article and then I’m all yours” Rory replies 

“Take your time,” Jess says before giving her a kiss and walking to the bathroom with his clothes in hand.  
\------------  
When he got out of the bathroom and back into their room, Rory was writing in her journal and on the phone. 

“Yea… got it….already pencilled in….ok...bye” Rory says before hanging up and finishes writing in her journal.

“Everything ok?” Jess asks 

“Just my boss. I have to go to DC for some event at the White House in two weeks” Rory says 

“That’s great news, you haven’t been out on assignment in a while” Jess replies sitting next to her

“Get this, the President asked for me personally,” Rory says

“Wow. Rory this is great, the President remembered who you are” Jess grins “I’m so proud and happy for you. I knew you’d be great” 

“Thanks, Jess,” Rory says before giving him a kiss “I love you” 

“I love you too Ror,” Jess says


End file.
